Holly Potter and The Sorcerer's Stone
by Cherry Blossom Pop
Summary: So I just thought of something what if Harry was a girl instead of a boy. How different would the story be? What if Dudley was a girl too? Please read and please don't judge. {I do not own Harry Potter only my OC's}
1. The Girl Who Lived

Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much. They were the last people you'd expect to be involved in anything strange or mysterious, because they just didn't hold with such nonsense.

Mr. Dursley was the director of a firm called Grunnings, which made drills. He was a big, beefy man with hardly any neck, although he did have a very large mustache. Mrs. Dursley was thin and blonde and had nearly twice the usual amount of neck, which came in very useful as she spent so much of her time craning over garden fences, spying on the neighbors. The Dursleys had a small daughter called Dot and in their opinion there was no finer girl anywhere.

The Dursleys had everything they wanted, but they also had a secret, and their greatest fear was that someone would discover it.

At night close to midnight. A cat sat on the wall outside number four, its eyes sleepless and unblinkable fixed on the far corner of Privet Drive. A man appeared on the corner the cat was staring at the cats tail twitched and its eyes narrowed. Nothing like this man had ever been seen on Privet Drive. He was tall, thin, and very old, judging by his silver hair and beard, which were both long enough to tuck into his belt. He was wearing long robes, a purple cloak that swept the ground, and high-heeled bucked boots. His blue eyes were light, bright, and sparkling behind half-moon spectacles and his nose was very long and crooked, as though it had been broken at least twice. This man's name was Albus Dumbledore.

Albus Dumbledore didn't seem to realize that he had just arrived in a street where everything from his name to his boots was unwelcome. He was busy rummaging in his cloak, looking for something. But he did seem to realize he was being watched, because he looked up suddenly at the cat, which was still staring at him from the other end of the street. For some reason, the sight of the cat seemed to amuse him. He chuckled and muttered, "I should have known."

He found what he was looking for in his inside pocket. It seemed to be a silver cigarette lighter. He flicked it open, held it up in the air, and clicked it. The nearest street lamp went out with a little pop. He clicked it again - the next lamp flickered into darkness. Twelve times he clicked the Put-Outer, until the only lights left on the street were two tiny pinpricks in the distance, which were the eyes of the cat watching him. If anyone looked out of their window now, even beady-eyed Mrs. Dursley, they wouldn't be able to see anything that was happening down on the pavement. Dumbledore slipped the Put-Outer back inside his cloak and set off down the street toward number four, where he sat down on the wall next to the cat. He didn't look at it, but after a moment he spoke to it.

"Fancy seeing you here, Professor McGonagall?" He turned to smile at the tabby, but it had gone. Instead he was smiling at a rather severe-looking woman who was wearing square glasses exactly the shape of the markings the cat had had around its eyes. She, too, was wearing a cloak, an emerald one. Her black hair was drawn into a tight bun. She looked distinctly ruffled.

"How did you know it was me?" she asked.

"My dear Professor, I've never seen a cat sit so stiffly."

"You'd be stiff if you'd been sitting on a brick wall all day," said Professor McGonagall.

"All day? When you could have celebrated? I must have passed a dozen feasts and parties on my way here."

Professor McGonagall sniffed angrily. "Oh yes, everyone's celebrating, all right," she said impatiently. "You'd think they'd be a bit more careful, but no - even the Muggles have noticed something's going on. It was on their news." She jerked her head back at the Dursleys' dark living-room window. "I heard it. Flocks of owls... shooting stars... Well, they're not completely stupid. They were bound to notice something. Shooting stars down in Kent - I'll bet that was Dedalus Diggle. He never had much sense."

"You can't blame them," said Dumbledore gently. "We've had precious little to celebrate for eleven years."

"I know that," said Professor McGonagall irritably. "But that's no reason to lose our heads. People are being downright careless, out on the streets in broad daylight, not even dressed in Muggle clothes, swapping rumors." She threw a sharp, sideways glance at Dumbledore here, as though hoping he was going to tell her something, but he didn't, so she went on. "A fine thing it would be if, on the very day You-Know-Who seems to have disappeared at last, the Muggles found out about us all. I suppose he really has gone, Dumbledore?"

"It certainly seems so," said Dumbledore. "We have much to be thankful for. Would you care for a lemon drop?"

"A what?"

"A lemon drop, they're a kind of Muggle sweet I'm rather fond of"

"No, thank you," said Professor McGonagall coldly, as though she didn't think this was the moment for lemon drops. "As I say, even if You-Know-Who has gone -"

"My dear Professor, surely a sensible person like you can call him by his name? All this 'You- Know-Who' nonsense - for eleven years I have tried to persuade people to call him by his proper name: Voldemort." Professor McGonagall flinched, but Dumbledore, who was unsticking two lemon drops, seemed not to notice. "It all gets so confusing if we keep saying 'You-Know-Who.' I have never seen any reason to be frightened of saying Voldemort's name.

"I know you haven't" said Professor McGonagall, sounding half exasperated, half admiring. "But you're different. Everyone knows you're the only one You-Know-Who, all right, Voldemort was frightened of."

"You flatter me," said Dumbledore calmly. "Voldemort had powers I will never have."

"Only because you're too - well - noble to use them."

"It's lucky it's dark. I haven't blushed so much since Madam Pomfrey told me she liked my new earmuffs."

Professor McGonagall shot a sharp look at Dumbledore and said, "The owls are nothing next to the rumors that are flying around. You know what everyone's saying? About why he's disappeared? About what finally stopped him?" It seemed that Professor McGonagall had not reached the point she was most anxious to discuss, the real reason she had waited on a cold, hard wall all day, for neither, as a cat nor as a woman had she fixed Dumbledore with such a piercing stare as she did now. It was plain that whatever "everyone" was saying, she was not going to believe it until Dumbledore told her it was true. Dumbledore, however, was choosing another lemon drop and did not answer.

"What they're saying," she pressed on, "is that last night Voldemort turned up in Godric's Hollow. He went to find the Potters. The rumor is that Lily and James Potter are - are - that they're - dead. "

Dumbledore bowed his head. Professor McGonagall gasped. "Lily and James... I can't believe it... I didn't want to believe it... Oh, Albus..."

Dumbledore reached out and patted her on the shoulder. "I know... I know..." he said heavily.

Professor McGonagall's voice trembled as she went on. "That's not all. They're saying he tried to kill the Potter's daughter, Holly. But - he couldn't. He couldn't kill that little girl. No one knows why, or how, but they're saying that when he couldn't kill Holly Potter, Voldemort's power somehow broke - and that's why he's gone.

Dumbledore nodded glumly. "It's - it's true?" faltered Professor McGonagall. "After all he's done... all the people he's killed... he couldn't kill a little girl? It's just astounding... of all the things to stop him... but how in the name of heaven did Holly survive?"

"We can only guess," said Dumbledore. "We may never know." Professor McGonagall pulled out a lace handkerchief and dabbed at her eyes beneath her spectacles. Dumbledore gave a great sniff as he took a golden watch from his pocket and examined it. It was a very odd watch. It had twelve hands but no numbers; instead, little planets were moving around the edge. It must have made sense to Dumbledore, though, because he put it back in his pocket and said, "Hagrid's late. I suppose it was he who told you I'd be here, by the way?"

"Yes," said Professor McGonagall. "And I don't suppose you're going to tell me why you're here, of all places?"

"I've come to bring Holly to her aunt and uncle. They're the only family she has left now."

"You don't mean - you mean the people who live here?" cried Professor McGonagall, jumping to her feet and pointing at number four. "Dumbledore - you can't. I've watched them all day. You couldn't find two people who are less like us. And they've got this daughter - I saw her kicking her mother all the way up the street, screaming for sweets. Holly Potter come and lives here!"

"It's the best place for her," said Dumbledore firmly. "Her aunt and uncle will be able to explain everything to her when she's older. I've written them a letter."

"A letter?" repeated Professor McGonagall faintly, sitting back down on the wall. "Really, Dumbledore, you think you can explain all this in a letter? These people will never understand her! She'll be famous - a legend - I wouldn't be surprised if today was known as Holly Potter day in the future - there will be books written about Holly- every child in our world will know her name!"

"Exactly," said Dumbledore, looking very seriously over the top of his half-moon glasses. "It would be enough to turn any girl's head. Famous before she can walk and talk! Famous for something she won't even remember! Can't you see how much better off she'll be, growing up away from all that until she's ready to take it?"

Professor McGonagall opened her mouth, changed her mind, swallowed, and then said, "Yes - yes, you're right, of course. But how is the girl getting here, Dumbledore?" She eyed his cloak suddenly as though she thought he might be hiding Holly underneath it.

"Hagrid's bringing her."

"You think it - wise - to trust Hagrid with something as important as this?"

"I would trust Hagrid with my life," said Dumbledore.

"I'm not saying his heart isn't in the right place," said Professor McGonagall grudgingly, "but you can't pretend he's not careless. He does tend to - what was that?"

A low rumbling sound had broken the silence around them. It grew steadily louder as they looked up and down the street for some sign of a headlight; it swelled to a roar as they both looked up at the sky - and a huge motorcycle fell out of the air and landed on the road in front of them.

If the motorcycle was huge, it was nothing to the man sitting astride it. He was almost twice as tall as a normal man and at least five times as wide. He looked simply too big to be allowed, and so wild - long tangles of bushy black hair and beard hid most of his face, he had hands the size of trash can lids, and his feet in their leather boots were like baby dolphins. In his vast, muscular arms he was holding a bundle of blankets.

"Hagrid," said Dumbledore, sounding relieved. "At last, And where did you get that motorcycle?"

"Borrowed it, Professor Dumbledore, sir," said the giant, climbing carefully off the motorcycle as he spoke. "Young Sirius Black lent it to me. I've got her, sir."

"No problems, were there?"

"No, sir - house was almost destroyed, but I got her out all right before the Muggles started swarming' around. She fell asleep as we was flying' over Bristol."

Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall bent forward over the bundle of blankets. Inside, just visible, was a baby girl, fast asleep. Under a tuft of jet-black hair over her forehead they could see a curiously shaped cut, like a bolt of lightning.

"Is that where -?" whispered Professor McGonagall.

"Yes," said Dumbledore. "She'll have that scar forever."

"Couldn't you do something about it, Dumbledore?"

"Even if I could, I wouldn't. Scars can come in handy. I have one myself above my left knee that is a perfect map of the London Underground. Well - give her here, Hagrid - we'd better get this over with."

Dumbledore took Holly in his arms and turned toward the Dursleys' house.

"Could I - could I say good-bye to her, sir?" asked Hagrid. He bent his great, shaggy head over Holly and gave her what must have been a very scratchy, whiskery kiss. Then, suddenly, Hagrid let out a howl like a wounded dog.

"Shah!" hissed Professor McGonagall, "you'll wake the Muggles!"

"S-s-sorry," sobbed Hagrid, taking out a large, spotted handkerchief and burying his face in it. "But I c-c-can't stand it - Lily an' James dead - an' poor little Holly off ter live with Muggles -"

"Yes, yes, it's all very sad, but get a grip on yourself, Hagrid, or we'll be found," Professor McGonagall whispered, patting Hagrid gingerly on the arm as Dumbledore stepped over the low garden wall and walked to the front door. He laid Holly gently on the doorstep, took a letter out of his cloak, tucked it inside Holly's blankets, and then came back to the other two. For a full minute the three of them stood and looked at the little bundle; Hagrid's shoulders shook, Professor McGonagall blinked furiously, and the twinkling light that usually shone from Dumbledore's eyes seemed to have gone out.

"Well," said Dumbledore finally, "that's that. We've no business staying here. We may as well go and join the celebrations."

"Yeah," said Hagrid in a much muffled voice, "I'll be takin' Sirius his bike back. G'night, Professor McGonagall - Professor Dumbledore, sir."

Wiping his streaming eyes on his jacket sleeve, Hagrid swung himself on to the motorcycle and kicked the engine into life; with a roar it rose into the air and off into the night.

"I shall see you soon, I expect, Professor McGonagall," said Dumbledore, nodding to her. Professor McGonagall blew her nose in reply.

Dumbledore turned and walked back down the street. On the corner he stopped and took out the silver Put-Outer. He clicked it once and twelve balls of light sped back to their street lamps so that Privet Drive glowed suddenly orange and he could make out a tabby cat slinking around the corner at the other end of the street. He could just see the bundle of blankets on the step of number four.

"Good luck, Holly," he murmured. He turned on his heel and with a swish of his cloak, he was gone.

A breeze ruffled the neat hedges of Privet Drive, which lay silent and tidy under the inky sky, the very last place you would expect astonishing things to happen. Holly Potter rolled over inside her blankets without waking up. One small hand closed on the letter beside her and she slept on, not knowing she was special, not knowing she was famous, not knowing she would be woken in a few hours' time by Mrs. Dursley's scream as she opened the front door to put out the milk bottles, nor that she would spend the next few weeks being prodded and pinched by her cousin Dot... She couldn't know that at this very moment, people meeting in secret all over the country were holding up their glasses and saying in hushed voices: "To Holly Potter - the girl who lived!"


	2. The Vanishing Glass

Almost ten years had passed since I was found on the Dursley's front step and I don't think Privet Drive has changed at all. Well maybe a few things. In the house number 4 on Privet Drive, if you look around the living-room walls, instead of pictures of a baby girl with blond hair in different-colored dress, there were photos of a blond girl riding a pony, on the carousel with a red headed girl and a girl with brown hair at the fair, being pushed on the swings by her father, and being hugged and kissed by her mother. Looking around you would probable think there were only three people living in the house.

Will you'd be wrong, I'm here alright, sleeping at the moment, **but not for long**.

I heard a knock on my door which made me wake with a start, sitting up in my bed "Up! Get up! Now!" My aunt said annoyingly. Then I heard her walk away.

I flopped back down onto my bed with a groan '_and to thick I was having a good dream but weird too_. _It had a motorcycle in it and it was flying. It's funny but I think I've had that exact same dream before.' _I thought to myself.

"Are you up yet?" My aunt demanded, sparing me a little.

"Nearly." I said rolling to my side facing away from the door.

"Well, get a move on, I want you to watch over the bacon, and don't you dare let it burn. I won't everything perfect for my little Dottie's birthday."

"Oh right, that's today." I groaned under my breath.

"What was that?" She snapped through the door.

"What was what?"

"Oh never mind, just hurry up." And with that she walked away, again.

I slowly got up and started looking for my sweater. After a few minutes I found it under the bed and, after pulling a spider off of it, I put it on. I'm us to spiders, mostly because my bedroom is right under the stairs. I put on my glasses and my mother's locket, **_{_**_**That was saint by an anonymous prison}**_ on the outside it said _'Traiesc viata cu magia si dragostea mea Fawn mica'_ which means _'Live life with magic and love my little fawn'_ I lined the languid was Romanian wane I was seven. On the inside was a pitcher of my mom and dad on one side.

I went down the hall to the kitchen wall putting my mass hair in a high ponytail. I waked into the kitchen and looked over to the living-room and no surprise it was full of Dot's birthday presents. It looked as though Dot got the new computer she wanted, not to machine the second TV, probably more clothes, shoes, and makeup, and a guitar. Why she wanted a guitar was a mystery to me, Dot is **way** too impatient to learn how to play the guitar or any interment for that matter. How do I know because on her ninth birthday she got a ocarina and in three days she gave up on it, than on her tenth she got a violin and in a week she gave up on that and now they are both mine and I've gotten pretty good at both and now a guitar. I give it a week or two till she's back to her favorite games _'Teasing Holly'._

But I don't let it get to me, I never have and never will. Of cause I guess I have it coming. I mean I have a thin face and knobby knees and I always thought I looked skinnier and smaller than the other girls. My glasses are round and are had together with a lot of scotch tape, thanks to Dot and her friends.

The only things I really like about my appearance is my long black hair that goes down to my lower back almost to my hips, my bright green eyes, I also like wearing a lot of black, I guess you could say I'm kind of a goth but at the same time I'm not, you see I'm shy so even if Dot and her friends didn't keep people from me I propane wouldn't have many friends and I also have a very thin scar that looks like a lightning bolt on my forehead. I've had it sans I can remember. It was the first question I ever asked and I got "In the car crash that your parents died in and don't ask questions." As my answer. Don't ask questions, that was the first rule the Dursleys gave me and I was only five.

Uncle Vernon entered the kitchen as I turned the bacon over. "Branch your hair!" He barked, as a morning greeting.

"Good morning to you too." I melted under her breath.

"What was that?"

"What was what?" I said putting the bacon on plates

"Oh never-mind." He said as Dot entered the kitchen with Aunt Petunia. Dot has blond hair that goes down to her upper back but she had it in a high-ponytail like always, she has watery blue eyes, she's wearing a light pink tank-top that said _birthday girl_ in hot pink glitter, a light pink skate, and light pink ten-a-shoes.

Dot stated to count her presents as I stated to fry eggs. After a few minutes her face fell.

_'Ah oh, here it comes.'_ I thought as I put the eggs on the plates with the bacon.

"Thirty-six, that's two less than last year." She said looking at her mother and father as I put the plates on the table.

"You haven't counted Aunt Marge's present darling, it's the one under the big one from mommy and daddy." Aunt Petunia said as I want back to the stove to make me some scrambled eggs.

"All right thirty-seven then, but that's still one less than last year." Dot said putting her hands on her hips.

_'Good thing I desisted to eat in the kitchen.'_ I thought eating a piece of bacon. Dot looked like she was going to flip the table over. Aunt Petunia must have scented danger too, because she quickly said.

"And we'll buy you two more while we're out today. How's that sound pumpkin."

Dot thought for a minute. It looked like hard work. Finally she said "So I'll have thirty-nine than. Okay." And with that Dot sat down and began to eat.

"That's my girl, wants her money's worth." Uncle Vernon said. A few minutes later the phone rang and Aunt Petunia went to answer it. While I took care of the dishes, Uncle Vernon watched Dot unwrap a VCR, two new make-up kites, and five different outfitters.

I looked over to see her opening a new MP3 player, and I know what that meant I get the old one _'Now I just have to find a way to the computer.'_ I thought going back to the dishes wane there was a rapping on the kitchen window. _'Oh ya'_ I thought looking over my shoulder again to see that Uncle Vernon and Dot didn't notes like always. I wiped off my hands then want to the fringe and got five red seedless grapes, want back to the window and opined it to see a small red fox on the window silly "Good Morning Floare." I whispered putting the grapes on the window silly. I found Floare at the park down the street about a year ago.

**_It was raining and I desisted to go thru the park after another bad day at school. Thanks to Dot and her friends I had a black eye, a split lip, and more bruises than I could count, they gamed-up against me in gym class wane we were playing dodge-ball. I sat at the big oak tree in the park and gave a sign. That's when I heard a soft worn next to me. I looked over to see a baby fox crowd-up into a bowl. 'Pore thing.' I thought as I looked at her. 'She looks like shes a week old.' I thought as I reaching for her, she flecked a little which made me move back but only a little bet, after a few minutes the baby fox shift my hand and licked it. I picked her up slowly and put her in my coat to worm her up._**

**_"There you go, nice and warm." I said smelling at her. I looked up at the sky "Doesn't show signs of stopping. Oh!" I looked down to see the fox baby chowing my locket. "No, no, no that's not to eat." I said taking it away from her. "But I mate have something you can eat, or drink I should say." I said grabbing my lunch box and got out milk and the bowl I used for grapes. "Here you go." I said pouring the milk into the bowl and held it up for her. She sniffs it a little then started to drink the milk "There you go, don't drink too fast okay." I said looking down at her._**

**_A few minutes later she finished the milk and I put the bowl back into my bag and cuddled her closer to keep her warm and to shield her from the rain, which was easy since I have my father's baseball cap with a "G" on it. _****_{_**_**That was also saint by an anonymous prison}**_**_I was looking down at her, than I looked at the sky. "Oh!" I looked down to see the baby fox pawing at my locket_** **_again "What, are you wondering what it says." 'Yes' "Well... what did you just talk to me?" She nodded again "So I can understand you and you can understand me?" She nodded then pawed my locket again. "Oh right, well it says 'Traiesc viata cu magia si dragostea mea Fawn mica' it means 'Live life with magic and love my little fawn' and on the inside is a pitcher of my mom and dad. It's from my mother I don't get to meet her or my father." I looked up at the sky and took a deep breath_**

**_Rain is pourin' down like the heavens are hurtin'._**

**_Seems like it's been dark since the devil knows when._**

**_How do you go on, never knowin' For certain,_**

**_Will the sun ever shine again?_**

**_Feels like it's been years since it started to thunder._**

**_Clouds are campin' out in the valley and glen._**

**_How do you go on, when you can't help But wonder._**

**_Will the sun ever shine again?_**

**_What if the rain keeps fallin'?_**

**_What if the sky stays gray?_**

**_What if the winds keep squallin'?_**

**_And never go away?_**

**_Maybe soon the storm will be tired of blowin'._**

**_Maybe soon it all will be over, amen._**

**_How do you go on, if there's no way of knowin'?_**

**_Will the sun ever shine? Wish I could say._**

**_Send me a sign- One little ray._**

**_Lord, if you're list 'in', how long until then?_**

**_Will the sun ever shine again?_**

**_I looked down at the little fox and sow she fell asleep. I smiled at her then got up, grabbed my bag, and stared home. A few weeks later she was back to full health, I desisted to name her 'Floare.' _**

And we've been together ever since then but I had to keep her a secret from my aunt and uncle. Just then I heard Aunt Petunia coming back "Aunt Petunia's coming back, I'll see you later" I told her, she nodded and jumped off the window sill. I closed the window just as Aunt Petunia walked in, she went to Uncle Vernon

"Vernon we have a problem." She told him

"What is it Petunia?" He asked her

"Mrs. Fen has broken her leg." And with that single saints I felt my heart stop for a sac because I know what it meant. "She can't take _her_ today."

"What!" Uncle Vernon said with shock and anger.

I looked over to see that Dot looked like she had seen a ghost, she was pale white and looked as though she was going to faint. "What about your friend Sara?"

"Don't be silly, she hates the girl, impels sense the incident with her dog."

_'It's not my felt; the little mutt was chasing Floare. They don't expect me to just stand there, so what if the mutt's going to be purple for a year or two, or three.'_ I thought to myself with a little smock.

"Well what about what's her name - Cony?"

"She's on vacation in Rio."

They always talked about me like I wasn't in the room "Can't I just stay here?" I said hoping they would say yes, for once I could be able to watch the Walking Dead or Supernatural on Netflix without being interrupted by Dot or Aunt Petunia, saying it there too violent or to disposing or to scare and make me tone it off.

"Not in this or the next lifetime. I don't want to come home to find the house upside-down!" Aunt Petunia said looking like she swallowed a lemon then tuned-back-round to Uncle Vernon. "We can take her and leave her in the car."

"Not in my new car Petunia. I don't want her doing the same thing she did to the last one."

_'I swear you paint a mare on the car ones and it haunts you forever, I mean he did say he wanted a new color on the car _**_and_**_ a new way to advertise his business.'_ I thought rolling my eyes

**Ding Dong**

"Oh my, they're here." Aunt Petunia said then went to the door to open it. Dots best friend Penny Options waked in with her mother. Penny is a brunette, she has brown eyes, is scrawny with a thin face, and she was wearing a hot pink t-shirt with a light pink bunny on it, a hot pink skate, and hot pink ten-a-shoes.

"Penny!" Dot yelled running up and hugging her

"Happy Birthday Dot." Penny said hugging her back, wane they let go Penny gave her a present. Dot opened it to find a pair of pink bunny earrings.

"Oh Penny I love them!"

"Come on girls lets go to the living-room so Dot can open the rest of her presents." Aunt Petunia said taking Dot, Penny, and Penny's mom into the living-room. I can't believe this, I meant actually be going to the zoo. "Vernon can you come in here please?" Aunt Petunia called, Uncle Vernon waked into the living-room and Aunt Petunia walked into the kitchen and right up to me. "Alright girl you're going to have to come with us to the zoo, so I won't you to finish up the dishes then go and brush your hair and teeth, get dressed into something sublet, than when Dot is taking her new staff upstairs you are going to pick up all the wrapping paper, understand?"

"Yes Aunt Petunia." I said caring to hide my happiness.

"All right then get to it." Aunt Petunia said then she went back into the living-room and I got to work.

A few minutes later I finished all the dishes then I want to my cubed and changed out of my PJ's and changed into a black shirt that had the Walking Dead on it, dark blue jeans and my black mid-calf boots. Then I went upstairs to brush my hair and teeth, I put on my dad's baseball hat and put my hair into the opining in the back to look like I had a ponytail. Then I want back downstairs to see that Dot had just opened her last present. I guess Penny's mom left wall I was upstairs. Penny and Dot were tacking Dot's presents upstairs so I got to work.

An hour later I was in the car going to the zoo, I am so sect. I've never been to the zoo or anywhere fun for that matter. Every year Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon would take Dot and her friend's someway fun and I'm stuck at Mrs. Fen's horse, but not this year, this year I'm finely get to go and I don't have to go to Mrs. Fen's for a hull year, I mean don't get me wrong I like Mrs. Fen she's really nice to me but she's a bet, oh how do I say this without sounding mean... she's like a crazy cat lady.

Anyways I was staring out the window, listening to Uncle Vernon complain to Aunt Petunia. For some reason he liked to complain about things: people at work, me, the council, me, the bank, oh and me. Today's topic motorcycles, "... roaring along like maniacs, the young hoodlums." he said as one want by.

"I dreamed about a motorcycle." I said "and it was flying." Ok that was probable a bad idea because the scent I said that Uncle Vernon stand on the brick. I looked up to see he nearly crashed into the car in front of us. He then turned and yelled

"MOTORCYCLES DON'T FLY!"

"I know that, it was only a dream!" I said reiterating saying anything, Uncle Vernon turned back around and coined to drive. I guess I should have known better than to take about my dream. I mean the one thing the Dursleys hated even more than me asking questions, it's talking about anything acting in a way it's not spout to, no matter if it's from a dream or even a cartoon. They think I might get dangerous ideas or something.

A few minutes later we arrived at the zoo. It was a sunny Saturday morning and the zoo was crowded with other families. My aunt and uncle bought Dot and Penny large chocolate ice creams at the entrance, we were about to go in when "Do you want something dear?" The lady asked me. I looked over at my aunt and uncle who were looking at one another than Uncle Vernon sighed then said to me "You can get an ice pop and that's it." I nodded then picked a cherry one.

This has been probable the gratis day of my life. We want all over the zoo we say lions and tigers and bears, oh my... Okay I **need** to get new books but still it was so cool. I code tell Dot and Penny were starting to get bored by lunchtime. We ate at the zoo restaurant, and of course Dot had to have a tantrum over the ice-cream-sundae not having enough strawberry ice-cream. So Uncle Vernon bought her another one with actuary strawberry ice-cream and I got to finish the first one.

After lunch it got a lot hotter than this morning so we want to the reptile house. It was nice and cool; it was also dark with lit windows all along the walls, with different types of lizards and snakes. I loved it but I don't think Dot and Penny were. "Hey Dot look!" Penny said pointing to a huge cobra.

"What?" Dot said walking over to see. I want to look to, the cobra was big but very pretty.

"You see the color of it's scales?" I hire Penny say.

"Ya." Dot says

"That's the color of the hand-bag I want from the mall, the one I was telling you about."

"Oh wow, that is a nice color."

_'Is that really what they think wane they look that this beautiful animal?'_ I thought a little mad as they waked "I'm so sorry about them."

"It's ok." I heard her say

"Where are you from, anyway?"

She jabbed her tail at a little sign next to the glass. "Oh, Boa Constrictor, it's in Brazil. Is it nice there?" She jabbed her tail at the sign again. "Oh, I see... so you've never been to Brazil?" She nodded her sadly. "I knew how it feels, you see this locket." I asked holding the locket. She gave a nod " Will the language is Romanian, it was from my mother. I've never been to Romania or knew my mom or my dad." I said with a frown.

"Who are you taking to, frack." I heard a voice say behind me. I toned to see it was Penny.

_'Ah oh, I'm in trouble.'_ I thought looking at her.

"How did you do that?" She said looking behind me. "Ha, Dot, come look this!" Penny yelled running to the glass and almost knocking me over. I dusted myself off wane out of the blue I was pushed to the floor. I looked up to see that the one who pushed me was non-other than Dot.

"Oh, I'm sorry Holly I guess I didn't see you there, no what that's a lie I did see you but I thought you were behind the glass. Where you belong." Dot said with one hand on her hip and the other on the glass.

"Haha, nice one Dotty." Penny said capping Dot. As Dot and Penny were laughing I looked at the glass _'You two belong behind glass.'_ I thought putting my head down so they won't see my tears that I was trying to fight back. As soon as I thought that I heard Dot and Penny scream. I looked up to see the glass to the case was gone and so was Dot and Penny.

I heard coughing from inside "What... how did we..." I heard Dot start but then it want dead silent. A few seconds later the cobra slithered out of the case she came by me, lifted her head and said "Thanksss amiga."

"N...No problem." I said still a little phased about what just happened. She lowered her head and slithered away and I could have sworn she said something like

"Brazil here I come." On the way out. Well that's something you don't happen everyday. After Dot and Penny we're pulled out, the zoo director himself made Aunt Petunia a strong cup of sweet tea, while he apologized over and over again. I kind of felt sorry for him. On the way home Dot and Penny were talking about how the snake almost killed them. We made it to the house and then the worst thing happened to me

"And Holly was taking to it, wont you Holly?" Penny said as we pulled up the drive-way.

"Is that so." I hared Uncle Vernon say.

_'Great.'_ I thought as I sunk down farther into the sit wishing I was somewhere else. Penny's mom came to pick her up a few minutes later and lets just say that happen next was not fun.

"Go - cupboard - stay - no meals!" Is all he said before he collapsed into a chair. Aunt Petunia got him some tea as I want to my cupboard. I led there for what seemed like hours, I hared Dot go to bed an hour ago and now Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon just went to bed. I'll wait a little bet longer just incise. After a good five minuets I got up and want to the back door, I opined it to see Floare curled up into a ball. I picked her up then took an apple from the fruit basket and want back to my cupboard.

After we ate then want to bed.


	3. Who Sent Me A Letter?

This has been the longest punishment ever! I wasn't aloud out of my cupboard in tell summer. Which wasn't any better because Dot's friends would come over after a day at the mall, EVERYDAY! For once I can't what for school next year because Dot and her friends are going to some private school in London and I'm going to Stonewall, a public school not to fer from here. Maybe I'll make some friends, if I can talk to people. Anyways, not much has happened this summer, yesterday Aunt Petunia took Dot to London for her school uniform and I was stuck at Mrs. Fen's. She was different than usual, appallingly she tripped over one of her cats and broke her leg. So instead of looking at her photos of her cats we had some tea and cake, we talked and I interspersed her to Doctor Who, which she really enjoyed. Today I walked into the kitchen and a horrible smell hit my nose, I looked into a large metal tub in the sink to see, what looked like dirty rags in gray water

"What the hack is this?" I murdered to myself

"Your new school clothes." Aunt Petunia said not looking happy with me, but what else is new

"But I have clothes."

"You mean the black rags you wear are clothes?" Dot asked as she walked in.

"Funny you say that, conceding you wanted them in the store." She stopped for a second then sat at the table, I grabbed a pear and want to the back door. I opened the door

'Good morning Holly.' I looked at Floare, I sat down and gave her half of the pear. A minute later we heard the mail slot and the flop of the letters on the doormat.

"Dot, be a dear and get the mail." Uncle Vernon said and I didn't need to look at him to now he was reading the paper

"Make Holly get it, I'm doing my nails."

"Get the mail, Holly."

"Whatever." I said as I got up and walked behind Dot then I looked over her shoulder "You missed a spot." Then walked away with a smirk as Dot panicked trying find the spot. I walked up to the door and grabbed the mail and looked the letters over: a postcard from Uncle Vernon's sister Marge, who is in Isle of Wight on vacation, a bill and - a letter to me? Who sent me a letter? The envelope was thick and heavy, made of yellowish parchment and it said in emerald-green ink

Miss. H. Potter

The Cupboard under the Stairs

4 Privet Drive

Little Whinging

Surrey

I turned it over to see a purple wax seal bearing a coat of arms; a lion, an eagle, a badger and a snake surrounding a large letter H.

"Holly!" Uncle Vernon shouted from the kitchen, making me jump a foot in the air "What are you doing, checking for letter bombs?" I heard him chuckle at his own joke. I just rolled my eyes and walked back to the kitchen as I looked at the letter. I handed Uncle Vernon the postcard and bill then I walked back to my place at the door. "Marge's ill," He told Aunt Petunia "Ate a funny whelk-"

"Daddy!" Dot said suddenly as I started to unfold the letter "Daddy, Holly's got a letter!" Then she snatched it out of my hands

"Hey! That's mine!" I lunged at her just as Uncle Vernon took it out of her hand

"Who'd be writing to you?" He asked opening the letter and glanced at it. Then his face went from red to green faster than a set of blinking Christmas lights then he turned white just as fast. "P-P-Petunia!" I want to grub it only to have Uncle Vernon hold me back by one hand as Dot tried to grab it only to be beat by Aunt Petunia. She looked it over then she looked like she was going to faint.

"Vernon! Oh my goodness - Vernon!"

"Get out, both of you,"

"Not in tell I get my letter back!" I told him

"I want to see it!" Dot weaned as she stomped her foot

"OUT!" And with that Uncle Vernon pushed us out of the room into the hall, slamming the kitchen door behind us. I just know Dot's going to go for the keyhole so I looked up at her hair and asked

"What's with your hair?"

"My hair!" She swirled as she started to take out her hand mirror, as I made it to the keyhole to see Aunt Petunia sitting in a chair reading MY LETTER! As Uncle Vernon pacing back and forth "That was not funny Holly."

"I thought it was."

"Vernon," Aunt Petunia started

"Will it wasn't-" I put my hand over her mouth to shut her up as Aunt Petunia countered

"Look at the address- how could they possibly know where she sleeps? You don't think they're watching the house?" Dot removed my hand and put her ear to the door

"Watching- spying- might be following us," Uncle Vernon said still pacing

"But what should we do, Vernon? Should we write back? Tell them we don't want-"

"No," He said stopping her and his pacing "No, we'll ignore it. If they don't get an answer... Yes, that's best... we won't do anything..."

"But-"

"I'm not having one in the house, Petunia!"

"Daddy's really mad." Dot whispered to me. I put my finger to my lip to shush her as Uncle Vernon continued

"Didn't we swear when we took her in we'd stamp out that dangerous nonsense?" Dot and I exchanged looks then Uncle Vernon went to work, I was in my cupboard reading 'Alice in Wonderland' when there was a knock at my door. "Holly, may I come in?" I sighed then put my book down

"I guess so." I told him as I sat up, he opined the door "Where's my letter? Who's writing to me?"

"No one." He said quickly then cleared his thrust "It was addressed to you by mistake,"

"That's a bunch of bull, it had my cupboard on it, so where is it!"

"SILENCE!" Uncle Vernon yelled making a few spiders fall from the ceiling

'Wo, what a ride!' One said 'Help I can't get up!' Another said waving her legs around, I reached over and flipped her over 'Thanks.' I heard Uncle Vernon sigh making me look at him, he had a forced smile on his face.

"Er- Yes, Holly- about this cupboard. Your aunt and I have been thinking... you're really getting a bit big for it... we think it might be nice if you moved into Dot's second bedroom."

"That'll go smoothly." I murdered under my breath

"What?"

"What?" I asked looking like I didn't say anything

"Never mind. Gather your things." It took me about two trips and that's only because when Dot shops, she SHOPS. Anyways the room I was taking, Dot kind of turned it into a walk-in-closet. But two hours later it had a bed, a desk, a wardrobe and a book shuffle full of books Dot got over the years, though they all look like they were bote an hour ago. The whole time me and Uncle Vernon were cleaning out all of Dot's stuff she was downstairs weaning at Aunt Petunia how she didn't want me in the room. Uncle Vernon was packing up the last box so I dissed to take a chance

"Um, Uncle Vernon?" He made a sound signify he was leasing "Well I was wondering if I could get some paint? For the room."

"I'll talk to your aunt." And with that he walked out with the last box. So I started to unpack my things, you know yesterday I would have loved to be in this room but right now I just want that letter. The next morning at breakfast no one talked, I was sitting between the door frame, god I wish I had opined that letter in the hall. Just then the mail arrived "Dot go get the mail please?"

'Sigh' "Whatever." She want to get it, "There's another one! Miss. H. Potter, The Smallest Bedroom, 4 privet Drive-" Just then Uncle Vernon leaped out of his sit as I made a run for the front door. I grabbed the letter and started to open the door only to have Uncle Vernon snitch it out of my hand

"Hey!" I lunged at him and almost had it only to have him push me back into the door.

'I've got your back Holly!' I heard Floare yelled coming throw the kitchen and leaped up and grubbed the letter and run for the back door. We ran to the kitchen to see Aunt Petunia trying to hit Floare with the broom. Aunt Petunia got Floare in the tail, making her grip the letter and run out of the house and Uncle Vernon picked it up

"Go to your rooms, both of you." He told us. I stomped up the stars with Dot behind me. I was walking back and forth in my room thinking about the letters. Who was sanding me letters? How did they know I moved rooms? What do they want to tell me so bad? Well whoever it was I was getting the next one. So the next morning I work up at five, I was going to what at the corner for the mailman. I quickly put on my tenashoes and quietly went down the stairs, I got to the last step only to step on something squishy and did it just groan. I jumped back and landed on my butt. "Bloody hall." Uncle Vernon groaned as he sat up

"I was about to say the samething." I mattered as he looked at me. He didn't ask me why I was up, guess he already knows. We started at eachother for a bit in tell he sighed

"Be a dear and go and make some coffee?"

"And let you take another one of my letters, not bloody likely."

"Watch your mouth! Know go and make me some coffee!" I glared at him as I walked to the kitchen. I started the coffee and that's when I heard the mail slot. I got to the kitchen door to see Uncle Vernon repping two of my letters up into little shades. "See I didn't take them." He told me as he got up with two bills in his hand. "Clean that up." He told me as he walked by. After I cleaned the shades up I walked back to my room and fell onto my bed with a sigh. Floare came through the window and over to me

'Didn't get it today ether, huh?' Floare asked as she laid down

"Nope."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Uncle Vernon stayed home today, he's been drilling planks to the mailslot. I don't know why it's not going to stop the mail from coming. I watched from the top of the stares as his did this. If I wasn't so possed off I'd find this funny, just watching him go crazy. Falling apart at the sines. Wow I am really dismantled at times.

"See," Uncle Vernon explained to Aunt Petunia, who looked worried "if they can't deliver them they'll just give up."

"I'm not sure that'll work, Vernon."

"Oh, these people's minds work in strange ways, Petunia, they're not like you and me." The next day I say Uncle Vernon burning at least twelve of the letters as he hummed 'Tiptoe Through the Tulips' then he want to the shad. Whoever is sending me those letters really wants me to read one because the next day at breakfast Aunt Petunia opined an egg and there was another letter and that wasn't the only egg with a surprise

"Who on earth wants to talk to you this badly?" Dot asked as Aunt Petunia put the letters in her food processor. That can't be good for the processor, I walked to my room as Uncle Vernon started to make furious phone calls. I got to my newly painted black room and opined my window, I sat on my bed looking up at the sky. That's when I say an owl flying through the sky.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sunday Morning~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At breakfast Uncle Vernon looked like he was going to pass out but he had the biggest smile on his smug face.

"No post on Sundays," He said holding up his newspaper "no bloody letters today, nope!" We got it no post on Sunday. Just then I heard a whooshing sound and something hitting Uncle Vernon in the back of the head. "What the-" Uncle Vernon turned to the kitchen chimney just then thirty or forty letters, maybe more, came rushing out like bullies. Everyone ducked as I tried to grab one only to have my hand snatched by Uncle Vernon "OUT!" He threw me out of the room and closed the door behind him after Aunt Petunia and Dot ran out. "That does it," He does not sound happy "I want you all back here in five minutes ready to leave. We're going away. Just pack some clothes. No arguments!" I know better then to argue with him when he sounded like that. I want to my room and grabbed my suitcase

'What a show!' Floare said coming in

"You didn't see the finely." I told her as I packed my clothes, after I closed my suitcase I started to pack my backpack with some books, my '' and my dad's baseball cap. "You don't mind coming with, do you?"

'And leave you alone with those nuts? Besides who knows how long you guys will be gone, it may be years?' She jumped into my bag

"You'll just miss the free food I give you."

'That to.' We laughed at that then I took my stuff and took it out to the car. I passed Dot's room to see she was trying to force her oversized suitcase and it wasn't alone. An argument and some waning later we were all in the car, speeding to the highway. Dot was snuffing at not getting what she wanted, in a way I felt bad for her but not that much. The hollow ride Uncle Vernon was whispering to himself, I couldn't tell what it was but from Aunt Petunia's experience it had to be something crazy. I'm slowly starting to like this more, a lot more. Uncle Vernon scared of his own shadow, Aunt Petunia not having anything to say and Dot not getting her way. I don't care what people say, I'm starting to like karma. Seriously I'm I that twisted? A few hours later we stopped at a hotel, I shared a room with Dot and all she did was complain, mostly about the room so that was a plus. She finally fell asleep leaving the room quiet enough from me to think, Floare had fallen asleep an hour ago but I just couldn't. What was so bad in that letter that my aunt and uncle didn't want me to know? The next morning we were at breakfast when a lady came up to us

"Excuse me but is one of you Ms. H. Potter? There's a stack of letters for you at the front desk." I was about to get up but Uncle Vernon bit me to the punch

"I'll just take them." When we got back we loaded up the car and started off. This is starting to not be fun, first Uncle Vernon took us to the middle of a forest, then in the middle of a plowed field, halfway across a suspension bridge and at the top of a multi-level parking garage. And now we're sitting at the coast, locked in the car, who the huck is sanding me letter and why is Uncle Vernon so scared of them?

"Daddy's gone mad, hasn't he?" Dot asked Aunt Petunia as it started to rain. "It's Monday mama, New Girl's new episode is on tonight." She wined. What, Monday? That means tomorrows my birthday, I'll be eleven years old. Usher my birthday isn't much fun, the only one who remembers my birthday is Floare but I don't mind, it's better than not having anyone remember at all. The rain had slowed down but hadn't stopped when Uncle Vernon came back with a long, thin package.

"Found the perfect place! Come on, everyone out."

"But it's raining, my hair will frizz!" But it was no use, Uncle Vernon took the suitcases out of the car.

"Storm forecast for tonight!" He yelled as the wind blowed, Dot complained about her hair blowing everywhere as Uncle Vernon led use to a small boat that belong to a toothless man.

"I am NOT getting into that!" Dot protested but Uncle Vernon just put our bags in the boat.

"Isn't your phone in there?" I asked her wanting to get out of the rain. She squealed and was helped into the boat, I was helped after her and we were off. It felt like hours on that boat until we reached a rock, after we got out of the boat and Uncle Vernon led us to a broken-down house. And to make it better the inside smelled strongly of seaweed, the wind whistled through gaps in the wooden walls and the fireplace was damp and empty. Not to mention there's only two rooms, the living, if you can call this living, room and a bedroom. Uncle Vernon tried to start a fire with empty chip bags but all it did was smoke and shriveled up

"Could do with some of those letters now, eh?" He chuckled, I just rolled my eyes then want in the room to change out of my wet closes. I slipped on my Doctor Who sweater, black leggings and my slip-on boots. I brushed out my hair as Dot came in

"This is ridiculous!" She yelled slamming the door making the room shack

"Slam a little harder, the house is still up." I told her

"Holly this is sires! Do you see where we are?" I sighed and looked at her

"If you hadn't noticed, none of this word have happened if you had just let me read my letter." I turned to my bag as she tried to find the words. I put my hair in a high ponytail just then a hot pink wrapped present landed in front of me. I looked at Dot, who sat in front of her bag, I looked back at the present and took it in my hands

"I thought you should have at least one disint outfit." I unwrapped the present to see a black dress, it was a mid-thigh spgade strap with white ruffles at the end of the skirt. I'm not really a dress person, as you probably guessed, but I kind of liked it. Not surprising, Dot was good at picking outfits and what would look good on someone. I put the dress in my bag then zipped it up

"Thanks." She shrugged then I walked out as Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia were going to bed. I sat up a blanket and pillow on the floor as Dot came out and started to make up the church. Dot fell asleep fast but I just couldn't sleep, I drew a cake in the dirt as Floare curled under in front of me.

'I wish it was real, I'm hungry.'

"I do too but there is one thing I want more." I looked at Dot's Hello Kitty watch, five minutes to go.

Creak

'What was that?'

"Probably the roof."

'Let's hope it won't fall in on us.' I looked at Dot's watch to see I had a minute left 'Make a wish.' Ten seconds to go, I made my wish then as midnight strike, I blow out the drown candle flames.

Boom

Floare and I both jumped, that so was not thunder.


	4. I'm a What?

Boom came from the door again making Dot jump

"What was that?!" She yelled then a crash came from Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia's room. Uncle Vernon came out with a rifle, I didn't think he had it in him to even hold one. Then again, he is shaking a lot

"Who's there?" He shouted as he loaded the rifle "I warn you- I'm armed!" It was quite maybe they-

Smash

The door was knocked off its hinges and fell to the floor with a bang. I picked up Floare up and moved behind the fireplace as a giant man squeezed into the hut, he had long, shaggy hair, a wild, tangled beard and dark beetle eyes. He picked up the door and put it back on its frame. He then turned to us

"Couldn't make us a cup o' tea, could yeh? It's not been an easy journey…" He moved to sit on the couch as Dot moved to Aunt Petunia, who was crouching behind Uncle Vernon, terrified. The giant looked my way "There you are Holly." I gasped then moved back a little "There's no need to be scared sweetheart, I know you when you were a baby." He smiled at me "You look like your mother, same eyes, but you do have a bit of your father from what I see."

"You-You know my parents?" I asked, he was about to say something but Uncle Vernon made a funny rasping noise and yelled

"I demand that you leave at once, sir! You are breaking and entering!"

"Ah, shut up, Dursley, yeh great prune." The giant said as he reached over the sofa and jerked the gun out of Uncle Vernon's hand. Then he bent it into a knot, WITH HIS BARE HANDS! I think I'm gonna like this guy, he threw the gun into a corner as Uncle Vernon made a funny noise and moved back to the corner with Dot and Aunt Petunia. The giant looked at me again with a smile "Anyway, Holly, a very happy birthday to yeh. Got summat fer yeh here, I mighta sat on it at some point but it'll taste all right." He took something out of his pocket and handed me a box. I looked down at Floare, who looked up at me. I looked back up and walked to him, I sat at his feet and put Floare down. I took the box and opined it, in it was a vanilla cake with 'Happy Birthday Holly' written on it in green icing. I felt tirs forming in my eyes but I pushed them back, I looked up at the giant

"Thank you but who are you?" I asked, the giant chuckled

"True, I haven't introduced meself. Rubeus Hagrid, keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts." He shook my hand, ok more like my whole arm. "What about that tea then, eh?" He rubbed his hands together as I rubbed my arm "I'd not say no ter summit stronger if yeh've got it, mind." His eyes moved from me to the fireplace, he moved to it. I couldn't see what he was doing but when he moved away light and wealth filled the room. How did he… then he sat back down on the sofa and began taking out a few things from his pockets, like a copper kettle, a squashy package of sausages, a poker, a teapot, several chipped mugs and a bottle of amber liquid that he took a quick swing from. Then he started the tea "Whatcha fancy?" I looked at him, not knowing what he meant, I glanced at the teapot in his hand

"Oh, um, chocolate mint."

"Good choice, not one I would have chosen but a good one." He put the tea on the grate in the fireplace then started on the sausage. After the sausage was done he passed one to me then one to Floare, who gladly took it. I took mine and it was so good! I finished the sausage then looked at the giant as he handed me some tea, I guess now is a good time to ask

"Thank you but I still have no idea who you are, don't get me wrong I'm definitely starting to like you."

"Call me Hagrid, everyone does. An' like I told yeh, I'm Keeper of Keys at Hogwarts. Yeh'll know all about Hogwarts, o' course."

"N-no." I was almost didn't want to answer because his eyes went wide "Sorry,"

"Sorry?" Floare yelped at Hagrid's loud voice and jumped to my lap, making me almost drop my tea. "It's them who should be sorry!" He said looking at the Dursleys "I know yeh weren't gettin' yer letters but I never thought yeh wouldn't even know abou' Hogwarts, for cryin' out loud! Did yeh never wonder where yer parents learned it all?" I have a feeling I'm gonna regret this

"All what?"

"ALL WHAT?! Now wait jus' one second!" He had leapt to his feet. He seemed a bit taller "Do you mean ter tell me, that this girl - this girl! - knows nothin' abou' - about ANYTHING!" He yelled at the Dursleys

"Know what a second! I'm not an idiot, I know math and english and-" He waved his hand and said

"Not that stuff, about our world, I mean. Your world. My world. Yer parents' world."

"What the bloody hell are you talking about? What world?"

"DURSLEY!" He looked angrily at Uncle Vernon, who want paler then I've ever seen him. Hagrid looked at me again "But yeh must know about yer mom and dad? I mean, they're famous. You're famous."

"What? My-my mom and dad weren't famous, were they?" I took hold of my mother's locket, I'm so confused

"Yeh don't know… yeh don't know…" Hagrid ran his finger through his hair staring at me "Yeh don't know what yeh are?" I shook my head

"Stop!" Uncle Vernon commanded, guess he found his voice. "Stop right there, sir! I forbid you to tell the girl anything!"

"You never told her? Never told her what was in the letter Dumbledore left fer her? I was there! I saw Dumbledore leave it, Dursley! An' you've kept it from her all these years?"

"Kept what from me?" I asked standing up "Would someone tell me already?"

"Stop! I forbid you!" Uncle Vernon yelled in panic as Aunt Petunia gave a gasp of horror. Ok if I didn't want to know before, I definitely want to know now.

"Ah, go boil yer heads, both of yeh," Hagrid said then he turned to me with gantly eyes "Holly - yer a witch." I looked at him with wide eyes

"I'm a what?" I asked him, this has to be a joke

"A witch, o' course," Hagrid sat back on the sofa "an' a thumpin' good'un, I'd say, once yeh've been trained up a bit. With a mum an' dad like yours, what else would yeh be? An' I reckon it's abou' time yeh read yer letter." He took out a letter from his pocket and handed it to me. I took it and sat back down on the floor. With trembling hands I opined it up and started to read

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)

Dear Ms. Potter

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall,

Deputy Headmistress

I have so many questions rocking around in my head right now.

"What does it mean, they await my owl?"

"Gallopin' Gorgons, that reminds me," said Hagrid, clapping a hand to his forehead with enough force to knock over a cart horse, and from yet another pocket inside his overcoat he pulled an owl - a real, live, rather ruffled-looking owl - a long quill, and a roll of parchment. With his tongue between his teeth he scribbled a note that I was able to read upside down

Dear Professor Dumbledore,

Given Holly her letter.

Taking her to buy her things tomorrow.

Weather's horrible. Hope you're well.

Hagrid

He rolled up the note, gave it to the owl, which took it in it's beak, went to the door and threw the owl out into the storm. He came back and sat back down on the sofa, well that was something. I looked over the last of books and equipment

"Where was I?" I was going to ask where Hogwarts was but Uncle Vernon moved into the firelight. I looked up at him as he said

"She's not going,"

"I'd like ter see a great Muggle like you stop her."

"What?" I asked

"A Muggle, it's what we call non magical folk like them. An' it's your bad luck you grew up in a family o' the biggest Muggles I ever laid eyes on."

"We swore when we took her in we'd put a stop to that rubbish, swore we'd stamp it out of her! Witch indeed!" Uncle Vernon yelled, what a second?

"You know?" I asked "You know I'm a-a witch?" I asked standing up

"Know!" Aunt Petunia shrieked suddenly. "Know! Of course we know! How could you not be, my dratted sister being what she was? Oh, she got a letter just like that and disappeared off to that - that school and came home every vacation with her pockets full of frogspawn, turning teacups into rats. I was the only one who saw her for what she was - a freak! But for my mother and father, oh no, it was Lily this and Lily that, they were proud of having a witch in the family!" She stopped to draw a deep breath and then went ranting on. It seemed she had been wanting to say all this for years. And I hated every second of it "Then she met that Potter at school and they left and got married and had you, and of course I knew you'd be just the same, just as strange, just as - as - abnormal - and then, if you please, she went and got herself blown up and we got landed with you!" What?

"Blown up? You told me they died in a car crash!"

"CAR CRASH!" Hagrid roared in anger, making the Dursleys scuttle back to their corner "How could a car crash kill Lily an' James Potter? It's an outrage! A scandal! Holly Potter not knowin' her own story when every kid in our world knows her name!"

"Why? What really happened?" Hagrid looked at me with sad eyes. That's not a good sign.

"I never expected this, I had no idea, when Dumbledore told me there might be trouble gettin' hold of yeh, how much yeh didn't know. Ah, Holly, I don' know if I'm the right person ter tell yeh - but someone's gotta - yeh can't go off ter Hogwarts not knowin'." He gave a dirty look at the Dursleys. Then looked at me with gentle eyes. "Well, it's best yeh know as much as I can tell yeh - mind, I can't tell yeh everythin', it's a great myst'ry, parts of it..."

"I need to know." I sat back down at my spot and waited for him to sit, when he did he stared into the fire for a few seconds

"It begins, I suppose with-with a person called-" He stopped and glanced at me then back at the fire. "But it's incredible yeh don't know his name, everyone in our world knows-"

"But I don't."

"Well- I don' like sayin' the name if I can help it. No one does."

"Why not? Hagrid I need to know. I deserve to know."

"Gulpin' gargoyles, Holly, people are still scared. Blimey, this is difficult. See, there was this wizard who went... bad. As bad as you could go. Worse. Worse than worse. His name was..." Hagrid tried but he just couldn't say it

"Could you write it down?" Holly suggested.

"Nah - can't spell it. All right - Voldemort." Hagrid shuddered. "Don' make me say it again. Anyway, this - this wizard, about twenty years ago now, started lookin' fer followers. Got 'em, too - some were afraid, some just wanted a bit o' his power, 'cause he was gettin' himself power, all right. Dark days, Holly. Didn't know who ter trust, didn't dare get friendly with strange wizards or witches... terrible things happened. He was takin' over. 'Course, some stood up to him - an' he killed 'em. Horribly. One o' the only safe places left was Hogwarts. Reckon Dumbledore's the only one You-Know-Who was afraid of. Didn't dare try takin' the school, not jus' then, anyway. Now, yer mum an' dad were as good a witch an' wizard as I ever knew. Head boy an' girl at Hogwarts in their day! Suppose the myst'ry is why You-Know-Who never tried to get 'em on his side before... probably knew they were too close ter Dumbledore ter want anythin' ter do with the Dark Side. Maybe he thought he could persuade 'em... maybe he just wanted 'em outta the way. All anyone knows is, he turned up in the village where you was all living, on Halloween ten years ago. You was just a year old. He came ter yer house an' - an'-" Hagrid pulled out a handkerchief and blew his nose

"It's ok, you don't have to keep going." I don't think he can take anymore

"No, you need to know the whole story. You-Know-Who killed 'em. An' then - an' this is the real myst'ry of the thing - he tried to kill you, too. Wanted ter make a clean job of it, I suppose, or maybe he just liked killin' by then. But he couldn't do it. Never wondered how you got that mark on yer forehead? That was no ordinary cut. That's what yeh get when a powerful, evil curse touches yeh - took care of yer mum an' dad an' yer house, even - but it didn't work on you, an' that's why yer famous, Holly. No one ever lived after he decided ter kill 'em, no one except you, an' he'd killed some o' the best witches an' wizards of the age - the McKinnons, the Bones, the Prewetts - an' you was only a baby, an' you lived." Maybe I was wrong, I think I was the one who couldn't take anymore. Tries ran down my face as I suddenly say a flash of green like I had in the past but this time it seemed brighter than I heard a high, cold, cruel laugh in my ears. I covered my ears as Uncle Vernon started talking again.

"Now, you listen here, girl," Uncle Vernon snarled, "I accept there's something strange about you, probably nothing a good beating wouldn't have cured - and as for all this about your parents, well, they were weirdos, no denying it, and the world's better off without them in my opinion - asked for all they got, getting mixed up with these wizarding types - just what I expected, always knew they'd come to a sticky end-" That's it

"Daddy!" Dot gasped, not believing what her father had just said

"I'm warning you, Dursley-" Hagrid started as I stood up

"Get out." I told Uncle Vernon, they all looked at me but I just saw red

"What?" Uncle Vernon asked

"Get out! Get out, get out, GET OUT!" I yelled then one of Hagrid's cup want flying at them, hitting the wall by Aunt Petunia's head. She and Uncle Vernon yelped and rushed to there bedroom but Dot just stared at me. "What?"

"I-I'm sorry." She said then walked to the bedroom as Aunt Petunia called her name. They closed the door and that was that. I sat back down and cried, I hadn't cried like this since I was little. Floare came up to me and asked

'Holly? Are you ok?' I just stared at my lap, she lade her head on my lap. I took her in my arms and hugged her close, Hagrid didn't say anything as he sat back down. After I calmed down a little I asked

"What happened to Vol-, I mean, You-Know-Who?"

"Good question, Holly. Disappeared. Vanished. Same night he tried ter kill you. Makes yeh even more famous. That's the biggest myst'ry, see... he was gettin' more an' more powerful - why'd he go? Some say he died. Codswallop, in my opinion. Dunno if he had enough human left in him to die. Some say he's still out there, bidin' his time, like, but I don' believe it. People who was on his side came back ter ours. Some of 'em came outta kinda trances. Don' reckon they could've done if he was comin' back. Most of us reckon he's still out there somewhere but lost his powers. Too weak to carry on. 'Cause somethin' about you finished him, Holly. There was somethin' goin' on that night he hadn't counted on - I dunno what it was, no one does - but somethin' about you stumped him, all right."

"But I was just a baby, how could I have done anything?"

"Don't know. Holly, are you going to be ok?"

"I don't know," I looked back down at Floare then at the teapot "can I have some more tea?"

"Of carse." He poured some tea in my cup then handed it back to me. I looked into the fire as I drank, I felt something go around my shoulders I looked to see Hagrid's thick black coat. "It's gettin late and we've got lots ter do tomorrow. Gotta get up ter town, get all yer books an' that. Oh one more thing, check the top left inside pocket, you mum left you a present." I finished my tea then looked in the pocket and pulled out an oddly looking present. I pulled the ribbon off and the wrapping paper fell down to show a stuffed deer. I turned to Hagrid to say thanks but he was already asleep, so I curled up with my new toy, Floare next to me and fall asleep.


End file.
